Eudaimonia
by Narchambault
Summary: Siapa yang butuh Alkemi jika kau bisa memiliki kebahagian seindah dan sesederhana ini? [Royai] Post Manga/Anime. R&R?


**Eudaimonia**

By **Narchambault**

**Fullmetal Alchemist **belongs to **Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

_**Eudaimonia**_ (Greek: εὐδαιμονία [eu̯dai̯moníaː]) _kebahagiaan._

_Post Manga-Anime._

* * *

Mustang memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sore ini.

Ia meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja kerjanya, tepatnya di atas tumpukan _paperwork_ yang tak kunjung selesai ia kerjakan. Kertas-kertas menggunung itu bagai menyiksanya dalam kesunyian ruangan kerjanya.

Mustang memutar kursi kerjanya, kini menghadapkannya pada pemandangan matahari yang hendak tenggelam, meninggalkan sisa-sisa sinar oranye di atas langit. Awan-awan tampak berkumpul dan bergerak lembut mengitari langit, namun tak mengurangi keindahan sore itu.

Sore ini mengingatkannya pada hari dimana mereka memakamkan Maes Hughes.

Mustang memandangi langit untuk sesaat sebelum helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah ketukan membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, sosok Jean Havoc tersenyum kepadanya, di tangannya terdapat setumpuk kertas-kertas yang membuat bulu kuduk Mustang berdiri. Mustang memandangnya malas, ketika Havoc tertawa puas.

"_Chief_, kau benar-benar tidak berguna tanpa Hawkeye, ya?"

Mustang mendengus, menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sudah setahun lebih ini Havoc menggantikan posisi Hawkeye sebagai asisten pribadi Mustang.

Mustang harus membiasakan matanya, yang sebelumnya melihat wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bersinarnya, kedua mata hazel yang selalu menggelitik hatinya untuk terus memandangnya, dan senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati Mustang, kini harus bertatapan dengan pria jangkung yang tidak lebih tampan darinya—dan sialnya dia harus selalu terjebak dalam seribu satu kisah hubungan romantisnya dan Rebecca Catalina.

Mustang menghela napas.

Jika Hawkeye disini… ia akan tetap tinggal di ruangan untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaannya.

Tentu saja akan lebih menyenangkan melirik-lirik Hawkeye sesekali dibandingkan melirik Havoc yang selalu menertawakan wajah lelahnya ketika ia mengerjakan _paperwork_ menyebalkan itu.

"Ya… ya… aku tahu, letakkan saja di atas mejaku."

Havoc melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mustang. Wajah lelah Brigadir Jenderal Mustang membuat Letnan Satu Havoc tertawa kecil. Mustang hanya melontarkan _death glare_ padanya, sebelum Havoc kembali bicara, kali ini dengan wajah sedikit… gugup?

"Errr, _Chief, _itu… kau tahu kan sekarang hari Selasa?" ujar Havoc.

Dengan senyum penuh arti, _puppy eyes_, dan muka memelas itu, tentu saja Mustang tahu apa artinya.

Ia mendengus kesal,

"Pergilah, pergilah, tinggalkan aku dalam neraka _paperwork_ dan kesunyian ini demi kekasihmu,"

Maksud Mustang adalah menyindir agar Havoc lebih tahu diri.

Namun tampaknya Havoc menganggap serius bahwa Mustang membiarkannya pergi, karena ia bergegas memukul pundak Mustang dan mengucapkan terimakasih, kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan.

Mustang mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian menopang dagunya.

"_Sudah kuduga_…" ia merengut.

Ia kembali menatap _paperwork_-nya.

Dengan frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kini dipotong lebih klimis semenjak ia dipromosikan menjadi Brigadir Jenderal. Walaupun wanita-wanita sedikit kecewa dengan rambut barunya itu—membuatnya terlihat lebih tua—namun Mustang tidak mempedulikannya lagi, sejak ia hanya mempedulikan satu wanita setelah Hari Perjanjian itu.

Mustang tersenyum mengingat bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Hawkeye di dekapannya. Ia masih mengingat betapa hancur dirinya ketika melihat leher mulus Hawkeye tersayat oleh pedang tajam itu—dan betapa Mustang hampir merelakan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan Hawkeye.

Ah, betapa ia mencintai wanita itu—Hawkeye.

Mustang melirik telepon di atas mejanya, seakan-akan telepon itu memanggilnya untuk menggunakannya.

Berpikir dua kali bahwa jika ia menggunakannya, pekerjaan ini takkan selesai dan Fuhrer Grumman harus menahannya lebih lama di Central, pada akhirnya ia membuang pikiran itu dan meraih gagang teleponnya.

Pergerakannya terhenti ketika telepon itu berdering.

Mustang mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Brigadir Jenderal Mustang,"

Mustang menunggu jawaban, namun ia hanya bisa mendengar suara napas yang tenang, "Halo?"

Ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban, ia hampir menutup teleponnya, ketika tiba-tiba suara balita terdengar di telinganya, terdengar mencoba berbicara padanya—namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara-suara lucu dan teriakkan lembut yang menggemaskan.

Mustang tersenyum.

"Hey, _Chief_, apa kabarmu?"

"Aaaaaggeew—uuu—kaaa—"

Mustang tertawa ketika membayangkan balita tersebut sesungguhnya kini sedang meneteskan air liurnya ketika berbicara dengannya.

Seketika, rasa lelahnya musnah begitu saja. Kini Mustang meraih pulpennya dan mulai menandatangani kertas-kertas di depannya, teleponnya masih berada di telinganya.

"Kau menjaga ibumu dengan baik, 'kan, _Chief_?" tuturnya lembut, masih dibalas dengan suara-suara lucu yang membuat Roy gemas, "aku akan pulang ke East besok, tetap jaga ibumu selagi aku pergi, ya, _Chief_?"

Kemudian Roy mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras, membuatnya menjauhkan gagang teleponnya dari telinganya dan menatapnya aneh sebelum kembali menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"_Maes, jangan dibanting!"_

Roy tertawa mendengar suara istrinya yang terdengar memarahi Maes dengan lembut namun tetap tegas. Yah, mau bagaimanapun, ia tetap wanita militer.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara telepon kembali diangkat, dan Roy dapat merasakan hembusan napas istrinya saat ini.

Ah, betapa Mustang merindukannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan Maes menggenggam telepon, Riza, kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa tangannya sangat kecil."

"_Apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, Brigjen?"_

Roy meneguk ludahnya, kemudian menatap tumpukkan _paperwork_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Ah, dari jarak jauh saja Hawkeye tetap menyeramkan.

"Sedikit lagi…" Mustang tertawa polos.

"… _apa bisa ditunda?"_

Mustang terdiam.

Dari cara bicaranya tidak biasa…

"Ada apa, Riza? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Roy meletakkan pulpennya.

"_Maes demam tinggi, Roy, sudah empat hari demamnya tidak turun. Aku sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi-"_

"Aku akan segera pulang hari ini."

Roy menutup teleponnya.

Roy merapikan mejanya, kemudian meraih mantel hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Ia meraih topi militernya dan menggunakannya.

Kemudian, ia menatap langit sekali lagi,masih membawanya pada kenangan hari itu.

_Kau memang bodoh, Hughes, pergi mendahuluiku. Aku punya lebih banyak cerita tentang putraku daripada putrimu,_

* * *

Mustang pergi dengan kereta malam, dan tiba di East pagi harinya.

Saat Mustang mengajukan permintaan untuk izin kembali ke East pada Fuhrer Grumman, ia mengharapkan jawaban sang fuhrer yang langsung mengizinkannya untuk pulang menjenguk Maes…

… bukannya…

"Ah, Brigjen, apa rumahmu masih jauh?" seorang pria tua dengan kumis putih tebal bertanya pada Mustang ketika dalam perjalanannya dalam mobil.

"Ah, tidak,_ sir_, sebentar lagi kita sampai…"

Ya, ternyata sebagai seorang kakek buyut, Grumman cukup bertanggung jawab untuk ikut bersamanya pulang ke East. Tentu, Roy tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tapi Mustang tidak tahan dengan penjaga-penjaga di sekitarnya yang mengawal mereka dengan ketat.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Grumman memerintahkan pengawal-pengawalnya untuk menjaga dari luar. Mustang bernapas lega.

Mustang meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, suasananya masih sangat sunyi dan gelap gulita.

_Ah, mungkin Riza dan Maes masih tertidur…_

"Roy?"

_Mungkin tidak_.

Saat melihat sosok Riza yang baru saja keluar dari ruang keluarga untuk mengecek siapa yang datang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, Roy langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian memeluknya.

Riza hendak memeluknya kembali, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Roy bukanlah satu-satunya yang mengunjunginya pagi ini.

Riza melepaskan pelukannya dari Roy, dan langsung memberikan hormat pada Fuhrer Grumman yang berdiri gagah dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di belakang dan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah keriputnya.

"Fuhrer, _sir_!"

"Astaga, astaga, Riza… berapa kali harus kukatakan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku kakekmu."

Riza menurunkan tangannya, kemudian melontarkan senyum tipis pada kakeknya.

Roy mencium pucuk rambutnya—membuat wajah Riza mengeluarkan semburat merah—sebelum berbisik di telinganya,

"Dimana Maes?"

"Ah, Maes, benar, dimana cucuku yang satu itu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, pasti ia sudah besar." Seru Grumman bersemangat, ia mendekati pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Roy tertawa kecil, "Usianya baru enam bulan,_ sir_."

"Oh ya? Bagiku itu pertumbuhan yang cukup besar—mengingat aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah satu hari setelah kelahirannya, ho ho ho."

Riza melepaskan tangan Roy dari pinggangnya, merasa canggung karena kakeknya berada disini—ditambah lagi, ia seorang Fuhrer Amestris!

"Maes tidak bisa tidur semalam, Roy, tapi panasnya sudah mulai turun. Dia ada di kamar."

Suara tangisan terdengar dari arah kamar, membuat ketiganya menoleh cepat ke arah kamar. Riza yang bergerak pertama, menjauhkan diri dari tubuh suaminya, dan berlari ke kamar.

Roy segera menyusul Riza, dan sesampainya di kamar, ia bisa melihat wajah Maes yang sangat merah, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, suara tangisannya memecah kesunyian pagi itu.

Riza berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Maes, memposisikan kepalanya di atas bahunya, dan mengelus-elus punggung Maes lembut. Mulutnya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan putra semata wayangnya itu, dan sesekali mencium rambut hitam yang diwariskan dari ayahnya.

Kedua mata hazel Maes tak berhenti dibanjiri oleh air mata, walau tangisannya sudah mereda, namun Roy masih bisa merasakan penderitaan putranya yang masih dilanda demam tinggi.

"Sssh, sayang, sayang…"

Mustang kemudian berjalan ke arah istri dan anaknya, kemudian menyentuh pundak Riza lembut.

"Biar aku coba,"

Kemudian Riza mencium pipi Maes yang memerah dan berisi itu, dan mengulurkan Maes pada ayahnya, membiarkan Mustang kecil itu kini didekap oleh Mustang dewasa.

Riza memperhatikan gerakan Roy dengan cermat, memandangi bagaimana Roy dengan hati-hati memeluk tubuh mungil replika dirinya, dan meletakkan kepala Maes dibawah dagunya, pipinya menyentuh dada bidangnya, Maes masih terus menangis, membuat baju birunya basah.

Roy mencium pucuk kepala Maes, aroma bayi tercium disana, aroma yang sangat ia rindukan setelah jauh darinya untuk tiga minggu.

"Sssh, hey, _Chief_, Ayah disini, sssh, sayang… Jangan menangis lagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Chief_, kau adalah anak dari Flame Alchemist dan The Hawk's Eye. Kau pasti kuat menghadapi demam kecil seperti ini. Sssh, Ayah disini…"

Riza memandang Roy dengan terpana.

Tidak disangka Roy sangat baik dalam mengatasi anak yang menangis—apalagi dengan posisinya kini masih memeluk putranya, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan, mengelus-elus punggungnya, dan mencium kepalanya berkali-kali.

Riza mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grumman yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya.

Grumman tersenyum penuh arti kepada Riza.

Riza mengembalikan senyuman hangatnya, kemudian kembali menatap Roy yang masih berusaha menenangkan Maes dengan sabar.

Tangisan Maes berhenti seketika.

* * *

Mungkin memang Mustang kecil sedang rindu-rindunya dengan ayahnya, sehingga demam menyerangnya.

Sehari setelah kepulangan Roy, demam Maes mulai turun, dan Maes mulai kembali ceria, sangat mengejutkan Riza.

Pagi itu Roy membuatkan teh panas untuknya dan Riza.

Dua tangan maskulinnya menggenggam dua cangkir teh, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Sesampainya Roy di sana, Roy terdiam sejenak, terpana akan apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

Pemandangan sosok Riza Hawkeye dengan rambutnya telah memanjang itu, bersinar di bawah sinar matahari, membuat paras cantiknya terlihat mengeluarkan aura keanggunan—dan saat ia tersenyum, Roy tidak bisa menolak untuk ikut tersenyum.

Di pangkuannya terdapat putranya—putra mereka berdua—Maes Berthold Mustang, yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan tangan ibunya yang memainkan mobil-mobilan di karpet tempat dimana mereka duduk manis. Riza sesekali menunduk untuk menatap wajah Maes yang tampan—_seperti ayahnya_, pikir Roy.

Riza tertawa kecil kita Maes berteriak sangat lucu, Maes tampak sangat senang bermain dengannya.

"Aaaeeguu—gugugu—"

Air liur menetes dari bibirnya yang merah merekah, membuat Riza tertawa lagi, mengusapnya dengan tangannya sendiri, kemudian mencium pipi Maes yang _chubby_ dan merah merona.

Roy tersenyum pada pemandangan indah ini.

Ketika Riza kembali bermain bersama Maes, Roy memutuskan untuk duduk bersama mereka, memandangi mereka dari dekat. Memandangi replika kecilnya yang suatu saat nanti akan lebih hebat darinya—mungkin ia tidak akan menjadi orang militer, atau Alchemist, tapi Mustang yakin putranya akan menjadi orang hebat sepertinya, atau Edward Elric,

… _atau Maes Hughes, pria terberani sepanjang masa._

Pandangannya beralih pada istrinya, Riza Hawkeye, satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai di dunia ini. Wanita yang selalu berada di sampingnya, yang bersedia bersumpah akan mengikutinya walaupun ke neraka sekalipun.

Mereka memang berbuat dosa yang sangat besar di masa lalu—mengambil nyawa orang-orang tidak berdosa—dan tidak ada perbuatan semulia apapun untuk menebus dosa itu. Tapi…

… Mustang merasa _suci_, ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti ini, melihat senyum mereka, mendengar suara mereka.

Mustang kemudian mendekap istri dan putranya lembut.

Riza mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, begitupun Maes yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ayahnya yang meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu ibunya itu.

"Roy?"

Mustang mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih dagu Riza dengan jemarinya.

Kemudian Roy mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Riza yang kini mengeluarkan semburat merah, tanpa disadari, Riza mengeratkan dekapannya pada Maes, membuat Maes menatap kedua orangtuanya bingung.

Roy mencium lembut istrinya, kemudian tangan kirinya meraih jemari Riza yang tengah beristirahat di atas tangan mungil Maes. Riza menutup matanya, hanyut dalam suasana yang hangat ini.

Maes tampak tidak senang, ia meraih wajah ayahnya dan menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya pada pipi ayahnya.

Roy menjauhkan wajahnya dari Riza untuk menatap Mustang kecil, kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kau juga, _Chief_." Mustang menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium hidung mungil Maes.

Air liur Maes menetes kembali, kini dengan gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut Maes.

Roy tertawa, kemudian mengusap bibirnya lembut, "Kau ini benar-benar ya,"

Riza tersenyum melihat pemandangan dua laki-laki yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Roy, seakan-akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Roy saat ini.

Roy menatap Riza kembali, kemudian tersenyum hangat,

"Terimakasih, Riza, atas semua yang kau berikan untukku."

Riza tersenyum, "Sejak kapan Anda menjadi sangat melankolis, _Sir_?"

Roy tertawa mendengar Riza menggunakan panggilan itu. Ah, Roy merindukannya juga.

_Mungkin kau benar, Fullmetal._

_Siapa yang butuh Alchemy, ketika kau memiliki kebahagiaan seindah dan sesederhana ini?_

* * *

**fin**

**xx**


End file.
